Role-playing Page for pg 150!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing Page for pg 150! 31 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih a year ago Wow! 150 pages of The Glass Scientists! Time really does fly by when you're having fun! Here's a little something to brighten up your day! https://youtu.be/UvUrKeuET9k Recommend 9 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Tairais • a year ago (( Here's to the next 150 /o/ )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • a year ago (( chatterghosts The boys Continue. Tairais: Richard was silent for for some time, digesting truth and sentiment in equal measure. As he thought, his fingers traced gentle patterns wherever they could kindly reach: what could not be spoken in words was shared with simple gesture, an unvoiced 'I am here'. When he spoke, it was thoughtful, considerate, cautious in the way of those uncertain of if their intent was clear. "We are none of us the same from day-to-day, but our lives are forever shaped by the foundations that are made, that we make. I am grateful to be a part of your foundation, as I am grateful you are part of mine." His fingers stopped their wanderings as he continued, pressing the full weight of his belief into words. "Know that, for as long as you will have me, I will walk every forward step with you, as I am sure this family would, too." )) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((The Fox )) The Fox Jekyll1886 • a day ago " Nowhere in particular. Just whatever happens to be nearby. " He shrugged. " It'd be up to Gabriel if we go anyways. " With a casual stretch, Enfield crossed his legs. " So what are you craving, dear kin? Something hearty? Something healthy? What would you like? " The lawyer looked up to him then put a hand to his chin, going over his choices. " Well, there is that one bar round the corner, but I don't think it'd make for a good dinner. There's the one a couple streets down that I quite liked, though I haven't been in awhile. God forbid we go to that wretched money sucking pit. What do you think Lewis? " He smiled. " You are our honored guest after all. " Jekyll1886 "Have you ever been to Kettner's on Church Street?" Lewis asked the two. "They've French and other Continental fare at decent prices." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited " I don't think we have, have we? " Richard looked to Gabriel. " No...I don't think so Wait! " A snap. " We have, but it's been four year since we were there. " They're close by, correct? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • a year ago "Fairly close, yes," affirmed Lewis. "In Soho." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • a year ago " Then I think that settles it then. " Utterson got up and and bid the others to follow. " We should have enough time till it gets truly dark to get there. " A touch of worry flashed in Richard's eyes which he swiftly laid to rest. " Well, Soho shouldn't be too terrible before seven. Still, since this is Soho we're talking about, I say we shouldn't linger too long past say...seven thirty? " He looked to Lewis. " You know the place well enough right? Will there be any worry about suspicious going ons? " " Richard, please! I'm sure Lewis wouldn't have suggested it in the first place if he felt it would be a risk going there. " " Yes, but I'm still free to worry aren't I? " " No, that's my job. " The lawyer snickered at a mildly flustered Enfield before patting his arm. " You're free to worry all you like. Just don't start till we've finished dinner. Then you can get me home and send me to bed for my curfew. " His only reply was a snort and a smile, his kin rolling his eyes. " Alright then. But you have to promise to listen to begin with. " •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited ((Helen Jekyll Continuation of the Hellhound RP.)) Helen Jekyll Tairais • 2 days ago Helen caught sight of Lewis charging towards her and her knees nearly buckled, only just managing to shut her eyes and brace herself for the coming impact before she was repositioned in a single swift motion, the movement fast but fluid in a way that left her stunned, rather than jarred. She was quite simply unable to react, feeling as though her heart had stopped from the shock of it. Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 days ago Lewis, for his part, raced down the stairs from the seventh story, not stopping till they were only two floors from the ground level of the tower. Not wanting to risk an encounter with the denizens of the Other with Helen present, he decided against going down further for the time being, instead keeping an ear trained on the goings-on above. "I think we can rest here for now," he told Helen. "Do you feel ready to stand, or do you need a moment?" Tairais Jekyll1886 • a day ago The sounds above were fainter, muffled by a strange sense of time and a normal sense of distance. Somewhere, there was the unmistakable snap of a bone breaking thunder that shook the ivy-covered walls of the third-to-last floor. There was silence for a time, then the rapid scrabble of claws trying to climb, to escape. A low murmur beckoned otherwise and was subsequently ignored, turning into a low hiss of frustration. The storm picked up again after that, howling and shuddering and thundering all the while. 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago “Down, ground, please,” Helen just managed to get out, struggling against the panicked terror that screamed her life was in danger. Her breathing came in shallow gasps, and she clung to Lewis like a frightened cat, petrified of falling. 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago He set her on her feet, careful to keep a hand ever-so-lightly against her back, just in case she needed it. "There you are." ((Tairais )) 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Mz.Hyde Continuation of the Fog RP.)) Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • a day ago *After running for a few minutes (or maybe hours?), Hyde dissapated into thin air. The woods had become thicker and darker, with only the light of the thread guiding Lewis.* Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • a day ago Weir continued to follow it, determined to find out where it led. •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((A continuation of the Corgi RP. Lewis is making his rounds at the Society, accompanied by a dog. Anyone is welcome to join.)) Jekyll1886 • a day ago "Well," said Lewis to the dog, "come along, then." Weir set off down the hall with him. Before long, they ran into... 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Mz.Hyde Continuation of the Post-Hogmanay RP.)) Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • 3 days ago Aw, you mean you didn't buy me a new puppy Lewis? Ah well, I guess I need something to do, otherwise Rachel will come up here looking for help with cleaning up after last night, and I really don't feel like cleaning today. Come on in! *She turns and waves them in.* *Like the rest of the lodgers, Mz. Hyde's room was unique. However, being up here in an attic made gave her an added sense of freedom. She had a hanging bed and a stained glass skylight that light the room in an array of colors. Next to the bed was a birdcage and an odd device that looked like a combination of a spinning wheel, a blood pump, and a centrifuge. There was the desk that she was just sitting at, with the journal still open. Next to it was a tiny stool and a large mirror, and across the desk was a large wardrobe. There was another door next to the one that Callum and Lewis came in, and it led to a private bathroom.* Welcome to my room, boys! The Fox Mz.Hyde • 3 days ago Callum took the scenery in with quiet attention, quickly mapping out the room and its details and noting how it reflected the young woman's character. He especially took interest in the bizarre device, his thoughts conjuring brutal images of what it might do and how it might maim someone. He rubbed his nose and leaned against the wall, a cattish curl edging his smile. " So how about it? What's the first order? " Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 days ago "Thank you, Mz. Hyde," said Lewis. "'Tis quite beautiful." To Callum's question, he responded, "That's up to Mz. Hyde." He turned to her and asked, "What can you do for him, if that's alright?" see more 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Jekyll1886 • a year ago Well, first things first I need your measurements. Please stand on that stool over by the mirror. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Mz.Hyde • a year ago • edited " Thought you could seem them fine already but whatever. I'm happy to oblige. " With a casual shrug, he stepped onto the stool, catty smile still present, and stuck his hands in what remained of his pockets. He chuckled. " Just don't go a poking where you ain't needed. I might just bite a finger off that pretty little hand of yours. " His chuckle turned somewhat dark, its humor laced with a feral honesty. ( Lewis doesn't have much to do at the moment since it's Callum is now about to get all tailored up, so you wanna keep going? And then when 86 gets back, we can let them know what we did and they can pop back in? ) •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((Helen Jekyll Continuation of the Other Dimension RP.)) Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • 2 days ago “Ethan, the doctor’s knight in shining armor and fiancé,” Hela finally returned in bitter tones, inhaling sharply... then exhaling as her form shifted to that of Helen, “I’m not allowed to act as my usual ‘violent’ self around him, but... I may be able to convince him to leave us be.” As Hela began to agitatedly empty her pockets of the vials she’d grabbed before, Ethan spoke once more. “I’m going to give you another chance—Announce yourself and cooperate, and you’ll avoid punishment.” Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • 2 days ago "Alright," Weir whispered back to her. "I'll just hide under this desk, then." He did just that. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago • edited Hela watched Lewis duck out of sight, then approached the lab entrance in great strides. ~~~ Standing on the stone path, Ethan breathed a heavy sigh when there was still no response from inside the laboratory, bowing his head. At least I allowed them a chance. “Very well, then,” He addressed the lab once more, “If you won’t accept my offer, I’ll simply have to—” “Wait!” cried a silvery voice from within the lab, as unmistakable and familiar to him as his own name. “Helen,” He breathed, his knees going weak even while his heart soared within his chest. After all this time, could she honestly have returned? Ethan swallowed hard, and in a louder, but not altogether steady voice managed to ask, “My love, Helen, is that you?” “Yes, I’m here,” His fiancé replied with relief and fondness, and in his mind’s eye, he could see her magnificent smile clear as day. All at once, he couldn’t stand to be apart from her an instant longer. “Dearest, do you have the key to leave? Please, step out here—I need to see that you’re alright,” He requested almost desperately, and heard her oblige as the lock clicked and the door swung open, revealing his long lost partner to him for the first time in years. She still looks like an angel, He thought, drinking her in as everything around them seemed to fade. Ethan slowly moved forward and took her hands in his, holding firm as if to prevent her from vanishing once more, though he still treated her gently as if nothing more than a stray breeze could harm her. “It’s you, it’s truly you...” His Helen beamed quietly at him, and he felt a radiant warmth of joy and relief and devotion filling him as he bent to press his lips to her skin. “Darling, your ring...” He said suddenly as he rose from the kiss, noticing its absence before the strange, oversized men’s garments his partner wore registered as well, “Your clothes... What happened to you, love?” He looked up and reached to touch her cheek in concern, but she merely shook her head, weariness seeming to seap into her very bones. “There’s much I have to tell you,” was all the explaination she gave. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll • a year ago Lewis, for his part, remained hidden behind the desk, listening to every word. The poor fool's got it--bad, he thought of Ethan. And Helen seemed happy at the idea of going to her house, or for a walk... Years, Hela said this has gone on... Criminy. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Jekyll1886 • a year ago As a proper gentleman should, Ethan closed the laboratory for his fiancé and guided her tenderly into the house, maintaining contact even as he opened the backdoor to allow her through. He lead her past the few servants that remained awake at such an hour, each of them astonished and overjoyed to see their employer return, but he quietly insisted they retire for the night and leave Helen be—clearly, she’d been through a lot, and she had begun to tremble. Although his touch had been courteously light at first, Ethan found himself having to support his partner more and more, until almost the entirely of her weight rested against him. “It’s alright, I have you,” He reassured, patiently helping her up the stairs and into her bedroom, where she laid down with a rather feeble smile. “Thank you, Ethan. You always take such good care of me,” She said once he’d helped her get settled, lifting her hand to him. He grasped it in his own from where he remained kneeling at her side, touching the back to his cheek affectionately. “You deserve nothing less,” He returned after a moment with a warm, heartfelt smile, “Now, do get some rest—I shall stay here for the night, should you need anything.” Her chin dipped in a small nod as she already appeared to grow weary and begin to doze, eyelids falling shut. Ethan rose and pressed a soft kiss on her brow before slipping out of the room silently, closing the door behind himself to allow his love to rest peacefully. see more •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 • a year ago ((MillieGriffin Continuation of Tin Man/Grounding Exercises.)) MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • 2 days ago "eh..." Millie put her free hand on the side of her head as she thought hard of a scent that wasn't contaminated with any bad memories... very hard to do... finally something came to mind. "Libraries...? books...? parchment...?" Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • a day ago "That's good," said Lewis with a smile. "You've the breathing down, I think, so here's something else that you might find useful: Carry around something with that scent--be it a book or a scrap of parchment or what-have-you. So long as you feel decent, keep it in your pocket. But when you start to feel out of sorts--as you did earlier--take it out and just bury yourself in the scent, doing the breathing exercises I just showed you. Let that lovely scent take you back to better times. It'll do wonders to calm you. "With unpleasant experiences that happen of a sudden, it takes time and practice to work past them. After the Great War, I couldn't smell smoke or hear a loud bang or see a flash o' light without feelin' as if I were trapped, right back there on the battlefield and under fire." He shook his head. "Y'see this?" He pulled out his pocket square and handed it over to Millie. "Give it a sniff." The cloth was scented faintly with perfume, the aroma a combination of amber and sandalwood. "I worked up to this after awhile. That amber smell reminded me of a lady love in whose arms I always felt safe, far removed from the front. At first, that's the only scent I used. Later, just to help inoculate myself to the smell o' smoke sendin' me spiralin', I added the sandalwood. 'Tis close enough an' yet different enough it helped me work up to fire smoke and, after awhile, even the smell o' gunpowder. "Y' see how each step built on the last. That's what you'll have to do, Millie, if you want to be free o' this. Once the sights an' sounds an' smells stop botherin' you as much, you can get to thinkin' back on what happened without losin' yourself to it." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Sound good?" see more •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago Millie nodded with a very subtle smile, feeling a little bit better, enough to speak legibly again. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • a year ago "Good," he said with a smile. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 • a year ago Dispute the progress they made there was still some guilt... still some shame left. She looked away pensively. ". . . I'm sorry..."she finally said, "for making you feel the need to do this for me... I know these are supposed to be my problems, I should've tried harder and not burden you with this too I understand that you have your own life with your own issues and I noticed how busy you are with other people who come to you to ask you to help fix thier problems... I'll do better this time not to drag other people into my messes..." •Share › Avatar Pyrogue • a year ago ((Oscar’s character introduction continued. Open to anyone who wants to RP.)) Oscar knocked three times on the door, awaiting the reply. He hoped someone was there. •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago A young, light brown-haired woman stood at the door, only a couple of inches shorter than Oscar and wearing a light grey three piece suit with a mint green pocket square for a splash of color. “Good morning,” She offered with a smile, “How may help—?” Her face fell in an instant as she noticed the state of the guest, brows furrowing in concern. “Good Heavens, sir, you’re hurt!” She said, opening the door wider so that he may enter, “Please, come in, and I’ll see to it that you’re treated—We’ve wonderful doctors here, and it won’t cost anything, I assure you.” 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago “Thanks.” Oscar limped through the door and into the entrance hall. As soon as he stepped inside, his eyes widened and he gazed around the hall in awe. He let out a low whistle. “Woah.” •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago Helen smiled faintly at that, still managing to look immensely worried as she led him carefully to the infirmary. “We often get that reaction—I’d be happy to give you a tour, once the medical staff have tended to you, Mr....? 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago “Oscar.” He paused as they continued to walk. “I’m here to look for a job, if that’s alright with you, Miss.” •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Oscar,” said Helen with a dip of her head, “I’m Dr. Helen Jekyll, the day manager of the Society.” She opened the infirmary door for him, gesturing towards one of the beds. “You’re more than welcome to apply here, though I would like to ensure your injuries are taken care of first.” ((Would you like to timeskip through him getting checked out in the infirmary?)) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited ((Ok)) "Well, my name's Oscar Keaton." He shrugged and sat down on one of the beds. "Thanks for letting me in. Um, just to ask... what sort of work needs to be done here? I mean, I don't know much about science and the like, so I can't help with anything like that." •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago (doing a one shot Oscar rp with Pyrogue) 1 •Share › − Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • a year ago ((I guess I’ll do my introduction like I’m doing with Helen, since I couldn’t do it when I first posted Oscar’s info.)) Oscar knocked three times on the door, awaiting the reply. He hoped someone was there. •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy